


Halloween Lights and Sugar Cookies

by Underestimated_amateur



Series: Spoopy One Shots Without Much Plot Oooooo [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Child Abandonment, Danvid, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family Dinners, Gay dads, Gen, Halloween, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little bit of angst, Max has some issues, Slice of Life, Some Plot, Why Did I Write This?, dadvid, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: Apparently being left behind by your biological parents means getting to stay with two annoyingly smiling counselors and setting up to celebrate Halloween with them in an empty camp.But hey, at least there's cookies.





	Halloween Lights and Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think too hard over this, it's best if just enjoyed as it is.

 

Just because the camp is mostly abandoned, didn't mean Halloween fever isn't in the air. All of the kids had gone home for the fall by now, with summer being over. All, except for one.

“Why are you even getting candy? No one's going to trick or treat all the way up here.” Max says, holding onto a clump of orange lights as David hangs them on the roof of the male counselors’ cabin from above. They had already finished the cabin for the female counselors.

“Oh come on Max, you never know,” David smiles from the top of the ladder.

The blue hoodied kid scoffs, rolling his eyes. He's used to the two peppy men by now, even if he still finds them annoying most of the time. It's only been a few months since summer ended, since his parents apparently forgot that they had a son that they needed to pick up. David had waited with him by the camp's entrance until it got dark, then ushered him back inside his cabin to sleep. He's been here, with the gross lovebirds, ever since. A part of him is waiting for the shoe to drop; that his parents will come back and take him away. Another part believes this is the opportunity his parents were waiting for all along to get rid of him. That they're relieved to have their biggest pest out of their hair once and for all. He's not sure which possibility he hates more.

A sudden cool autumn breeze causes him to sniffle. It's getting cool out, but if he shows any sign of being cold he'll be forced to go inside because they “wouldn’t want him to get sick” and he rather not spend a free saturday cooped up indoors. So he powers through.

Behind him, he hears the leaves on the ground crunch under the pressure of shoes. Turning, he finds Daniel marching up to them with a grin and a large box of new decorations he must have just gotten from the store. His large overcoat that had been a gift from David– and he wears it all the time, because of _course_ he does– flutters behind him.

“Hello gentlemen,” he greets cheerfully, setting the box down next to Max. “Be careful up there, sweetheart.” He calls up to David.

“I'll be just fine, sunshine. No need to worry!” The auburn haired man chirps, eyes turning from their task to dimples down at the other. Daniel's smile turns softer in turn, blue eyes twinkling up at David as if the man hangs the stars in the sky instead of just cheap lights on the roof. The two grow quiet as they make gooey eyes at each other like a couple of high school girls.

“You guys are disgusting,” Max states, breaking the spell over them. He carelessly drops the string of lights he'd been holding and collects whatever he can carry from the box, walking away from them. He can set up decorations somewhere else.

“Looks like we've scared him off again,” Daniel muses, watching the little guy go.

David chuckles softly as he turns back to the lights, “oops.”

 

Only when it's late, the sun barely hanging in the sky, do they call it quits and head inside for dinner. David's mashed potatoes are always bland, but at least Daniel picked up cookies when he went out for decorations.

The auburn copy had complained at first. Cookies were cavities waiting to happen and blah, blah, blah– Max quickly zoned him out. Daniel rebuttaled that a little sugar was okay once in awhile. Besides, they were just too cute to pass by, with their skull shapes and frosting in the harvest month’s colors. David quickly caved of _course,_ because he always does when Daniel really wants something.

In living with the smiling headaches, Max has begrudgingly learned quite a bit about them. Like how despite all the dribble about eating right and staying healthy, Daniel has a major sweet tooth. With all the babble about morning routines and the importance of appearance, there’s still rare occasions David forgets to brush his hair. Daniel doesn't like bugs or animals. David does, but bugs and animals don't seem to like him. Daniel’s a neat freak and takes a shower everyday. David can cook, but his baking is something entirely not desired.

Also, David used to sleep with a log before Daniel shared his bed, and that's something Max wishes he never knew.

“I really think we got a lot done today guys!” David's cheer snaps Max off of his thoughts and he shoves a spoon full of peas into his mouth so he doesn't have to say anything in response. Beside him at the table, Daniel hums in agreement around his fork. Like Max, the blond isn't much for pointless small talk, even at the dinner table. It's a blessing, because he's sure he'd have lost his mind by now if that wasn't the case.

“Oh, Max,” Daniel pipes up after a moment.

“Yeah?” Max mumbles with another mouth full of food. David quietly chides him for it even though he doesn't listen.

“I picked up the thing you wanted as well. A black hoodie, correct? For Halloween?”

The dark haired boy nods.

Across the table, David sends him a disapproving look. “Max when I said you can't wear your hoodie for Halloween, I meant _any_ hoodie.”

Max shrugs, “it’s a part of my costume.”

Daniel smiles apologetically, “at least he won't get cold.”

David huffs, but reluctantly agrees. They finish the meal in relatively peaceful silence besides a few comments David makes here and there. Even though he seems rather uninterested and utterly tired, Daniel still entertains him all the same with a smile on lips.

From his own seat, Max wonders if this is how family dinners are supposed to be like.

 

He kind of likes it.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> REAL QUICK: I totally see David and Daniel being that gross couple that uses corny pet names all the time and makes everyone want to vomit they're so cute. 
> 
> I don't even know what this is guys. Here have some domestic Halloween shit, okay? It's my first time writing for this fandom. 
> 
> I'm so tired and have so many things to do and this was definitely not one of them. Ha. Ha. Ha.
> 
> Still, tell me what you think?


End file.
